


Defiling Stark Tower

by Bickymonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, Fury is Possessive, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex at the Top of a Climbing Wall, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Tony Stark, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is on holiday in New York when he meets Tony Stark in a club. When the billionaire offers to take him home, Harry takes a chance and agrees to go with him.<br/>Of course, he doesn't let it end there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking in Tony Stark's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was largely inspired by Starlight Massacre's "[Damaged Bodies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/672230/chapters/1229549)" and StrawberryGirl87's "[The Affliction of War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2438327/chapters/5400488)" both of which I would highly recommend.
> 
> Anyway, this will largely be a PWP, though some hints of plot might sneak in here and there. Each chapter will focus on Harry with a different one of the avengers (see end note for more details on this), and tags will be updated as the chapters are written. I only have this chapter written so far, and will be uploading as and when they get written.
> 
>  **Also, Please Note:** I am not worrying too much (read: at all) about lining the timelines up or anything here, given this is essentially a smut-fest for the most part; however, for the sake of what little plot there is, this takes place about five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, and about a year after the attack in New York.

Harry yawned and stretched as his body slowly pulled him back into consciousness. He smiled; there was pleasant ache that told him he had got exactly what he was looking for and he sighed happily as he recalled those particular memories from earlier that night. He wasn't surprised to see the still dark night sky out of the windows when he finally managed to force his eyes open a moment later; he hadn't really slept well since... well, ever. There were too many nightmares, too many worries, too many other things to be doing.

Nor was he particularly surprised to find the other side of the bed empty, despite knowing that the handsome and naked body of Tony Stark had definitely been there when he had fallen asleep. The genius playboy had been gone long enough for the sheets to have gone cold however, and Harry wrapped the bed throw around his bare body as he slid out of bed; the room wasn't cold but there was, as always, that innate chill that was present for a short while after waking.

He crossed the room to admire the view; even at night the sight of Manhattan from the heights of Stark Tower were quite something to see. He had only come to America in need of an escape; it had been almost five years since the war had ended but since then things hadn't been as easy as he had hoped. There were the fans and the just as obsessive enemies, looking for revenge; there were endless trials and debates over ministry policy. His relationships had all become strained when he hadn't been able to settle into what they considered to be a normal, healthy lifestyle but he wasn't going to stop having fun just to put their minds at ease.

Fun; he had definitely been having that since he had flown into New York a few days earlier. He had eaten whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, everything from cheap hotdogs from roadside stands, to extravagant delicacies in some of the more highly recommended restaurants in the city. He had spent a day or two doing all the usual tourist things of course, and had even enjoyed them; and he had followed that up with drinks in several bars, until he had found himself dancing with an equally intoxicated Tony Stark.

There had been plenty of other guys and girls trying to get the attention of the billionaire, and Harry had been about ready to leave simply to get away from the crowds when Tony had caught him by the wrist and pulled him against his chest.

"I have somewhere we should go that's a little less crowded," Tony had said with a smirk, radiating confidence and no small degree of arrogant certainty that the young Brit would agree. Though, to be fair, Harry had only given it a second's consideration before nodding his agreement and allowing the older man to pull him from the club and into a waiting limo.

Harry certainly had to agree that one of the many advantages of the penthouse suite that Tony brought him to was that it was distinctly crowd free.  It also had spectacular views, a ridiculously big corner bathtub and a very comfortable bed that could probably sleep twelve. And then there was the fact that Tony had wasted very little time getting them both completely naked once they got there; that was one the benefits that Harry had appreciated most. He smiled again, gazing out over the city as he thought back over the evening they had had.

-#-

"I should have known that Tony Stark would have a limo waiting for him," Harry said with a laugh as he clambered into the vehicle outside the club, Tony stealing a quick grope of his arse in the process. He hadn't been familiar with the man before his holiday to New York, but it would have been virtually impossible to have remained ignorant for long; plus he had learned a great deal from the woman at the bar who had blathered on about how gorgeous Mr Stark was from the moment that Tony had entered the club.

"Of course," Tony said dismissively, as he climbed in after Harry. "Happy is an excellent driver, predicts my needs," he proclaimed, as he pulled Harry onto his lap, grinning at the smaller man who was now straddling his legs. He was certainly glad that Happy had predicted his need for a car with plenty of manoeuvring space in the back.

"You have a driver called Happy?" Harry asked but Tony was already distracted, sliding his hands under the bottom of the shirt Harry was wearing, fingers teasing at the skin there, and pressing nibbling kisses to the underside of Harry's jaw.

"Forget about Happy," Tony insisted, threading his fingers through Harry's hair and bringing their lips together in an enthusiastic kiss, which might have been at least partly fuelled by the last couple drinks they had had. He was certain that it was going to be a great night though, particularly since it had been a while since he had found a man worth taking home.

Tony had never considered himself fussy, at least when it came to gender; as long as they were hot, interesting and interested he was a happy man. It just happened that for a man to meet his standard of what would qualify as hot required something particularly special, someone like the young man who was currently in his lap.

"How long do we have before Happy stops and opens the door?" Harry asked a little breathlessly. He couldn't help the way his hips shifted against the taller man's, as Tony pulled gently on his hair, tipping his head back and beginning to kiss at his exposed neck.

Tony chuckled. "Ten minutes maybe, but I am sure we can get him take a small detour. What did you have in mind?" he asked, leaning back in his seat to admire Harry's ruffled and well-kissed state. Tony was looking forward to getting back to the tower and ridding Harry of his clothing, but he wasn't at all opposed to entertaining themselves a little in the meantime.

"This shouldn't take long," Harry said with a devious smile on his lips as he shifted off of Tony's lap, down to kneel on the floor of the car; he had never been in a vehicle that had a padded, carpeted floor before, but he was glad that this one did. "Just thought we could ease off a little of the... pressure," he said, his hand pressed into the juncture of Tony's body and thigh, his thumb brushing teasingly over the hard length bulging in the other man's trousers.

"Yes," Tony gasped, spreading his legs and allowing Harry to move closer, between them; he was definitely on board with that suggestion. "Was wondering how I was going to manage to walk all the way from the car to the lift with my pants stretched so full," he added, only half joking. The alcohol in his system seemed to have done nothing to hinder the erection Harry had so easily given him.

"They do seem stretched to capacity," Harry said with mock thoughtfulness, as he ran his hand over the front of Tony's trousers, as though testing this. "I supposed I could help you with that," he said with a smirk as he popped open the button and undid the zip at an achingly slow pace.

"I knew taking you home was a good idea," Tony said as Harry's fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked it teasingly. "Fucking hell, yes," he exclaimed, his breath coming in gasps when the smaller man leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of the erection.

Harry took more of the length into his mouth slowly; it had been a while since he had done this, despite how much he enjoyed it. It wasn’t as though he would be able to do this with wizards back home without it ending up on the front page of the Daily Prophet, so it was something he only got to enjoy when he ventured out into the muggle world.

Harry ran his tongue along the underside of Tony’s cock as he began to move in earnest, feeling the delicious shudders and wanton gasps that he pulled from the other man.  There was a heady feeling that he got from undoing a man like this, in leading a man right to the edge and blowing him over. He could feel his own erection pressing against the fly of his jeans, but he restrained himself from reaching down to touch it, the self-denial turning him on even more.

He moved one of his hands into Tony’s trousers so that, despite the slightly awkward angle, his fingers could tease at the billionaire’s balls, his other hand wrapping around the base of the hard length in his mouth, moving in time with his lips. There was no understanding the words that Tony was muttering, moaning and gasping now, and Harry was certain that the other man was close already.

Tony’s fingers threaded through his hair; they weren’t actually forcing Harry to do anything but the pressure there, the slight pulling Harry could feel, made the heat in his belly coil tighter, as he pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head of Tony’s cock. The taller man groaned happily, and Harry flicked his tongue over the slit before suddenly shifting forward, burying the cock in his mouth such that it tickled at his gag reflex.

The younger man swallowed deeply, consciously breathing through his nose when he feared for a second it had been too much, but he regained control again quickly. He stroked the underside of the length with his tongue, deliberately swallowing again so that his throat pressed against the tender head of Tony’s cock.

Harry pulled back, just because he really needed to get a little more air into his lungs, but he knew Tony was close so didn’t stop, paying special attention to the head of his erection, tasting the pre-cum that it was weeping.  The Tony's hips were shifting involuntarily, pushing more of the length back passed Harry’s lips, desperate for the additional friction that he needed to just push him over the edge.

Harry once again sunk down onto the cock in his mouth, toying with the other man's balls a little more firmly, taking the hard length deep, moaning happily as Tony all but yelled his orgasm, spirting down Harry’s throat.

“Still not sure I will be able to make it to the lift,” Tony said with a chuckle, as Harry let the softening cock slip from between his lips, licking them and looking sexily debauched. “Though for much better reasons than before,” he added, pulling the younger man back up onto his lap so that he could kiss him, hard.

Tony reached down between their bodies, as they continued to kiss, tucking himself away and fastening his clothing once more. Harry was convinced that it was anything but an accident the way that the back of Tony’s hand kept brushing over his fabric covered erection in the process, though he wasn’t complaining.

“Sir,” the driver, Happy, said when he opened the door barely a minute later. Harry wasn’t at all sure when they had actually arrived at their destination,  but suspected that they hadn’t timed it quite that well, and he flushed red at the idea of just how the driver might have known when it was safe to open the door. Though he could admit, to himself at least, that he might actually kind of like the idea that Happy might have seen or heard more than he was supposed to.

“Come on, Harry,” Tony said, breaking the kiss and manoeuvring Harry backwards off his lap. “The sooner we get upstairs, the sooner we can get you out of all those irksome clothes.”

“Irksome?” Harry questioned with a laugh, accepting Happy’s hand to help get out of the car. It wasn’t that he couldn’t manage, but he had had quite a lot to drink and figured that falling out of the limo door and landing face first on the floor of the parking garage might spoil the mood.

 Tony got out after him, and stood close, close enough that Harry could feel the body heat radiating off the other man. Harry looked up a little at the taller man, whose brown eyes were watching him with a lustful expression. “Irksome,” the billionaire repeated with certainty. “I am definitely irked that they are keeping me from seeing the rest of you.”

Harry laughed, a smile forming on his face as he pressed his body against Tony’s chest to chest.“Well then let’s get up stairs and punish these clothes by throwing them all on the floor,” he suggested, leaning up in a request for a kiss that Tony quickly granted, strong fingers threading into his dark, messy hair.

"What a phenomenal idea," Tony said with a smirk as he pulled back from the kiss, staring into Harry's green eyes. They had definitely been one of the things that had drawn his attention to this young man.

"You don't have to drag out all your big boy words for this Brit," Harry said with a chuckle, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Tony's jaw. "I'm pretty much going to have sex with you anyway."

Tony gave Harry a look which pretty much said 'well of course' and stole a quick peck on the lips, before he threw an arm over Harry's shoulder and led him towards the lift, which Happy had already called for them while they were distracted. "But I'm the boss around here, so I am supposed to use all the big boy words," Tony said, giving his driver a wink as they walked passed him.  “That way they let me make decisions about my company, like just how tall we should build the massive tower with my name on it.”

“Yeah, I hope that isn’t you compensating for something,” Harry said leaning against the back wall of the lift with a smirk, as Tony pressed the button for the penthouse suite.

“I think you are already perfectly aware that I’m not,” Tony said, prowling towards the smaller man with a hungry expression. “Plus you know it is my massive brain that is the real turn on.”

Harry shook his head in amusement; though, he couldn’t deny that Tony’s genius status was definitely attractive. The lift started moving and Harry was about to make some stupid comment about going up so that they could go down, that he wasn't even sure entirely made sense to anyone who wasn't inside his half-drunk brain, but was cut short when Tony pinned him to the back of the lift and kissed him hard.

The smaller man let Tony dominate the kiss, his hard body pressed close as his tongue explored Harry’s open and willing mouth. Harry revelled in it, enjoying the submission to this man, allowing Tony to control it all; it was such a freeing sensation to not be taking any responsibility for what was happening.

The ping of the lift doors opening vaguely registered in Harry’s mind, but he was far too focused on not breaking their kiss, as Tony manoeuvred them out into the large living room of the penthouse suite.  However, Harry did pull away then, as he caught sight of the views out of the corner of his eye and wanted to get a better look.

“Okay, I definitely see why you wanted to make it this tall now,” Harry said as he pulled away from Tony, all but bounding off towards one of the enormous floor to ceiling windows that showed the city spread out at their feet, electric lights illuminating the buildings in the darkness of night.

“Mhmm,” Tony hummed, pressing his body against Harry’s back, nuzzling at the nape of his neck and placing small teasing kisses there. “The view will still be there when we have punished these clothes of yours for hiding your body from me,” Tony said as he reached around the younger man and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Harry leaned back into Tony’s chest, allowing himself to be undressed. Tony trailed his hands over the toned chest of the younger man; Harry was clearly active and fit, despite his slender body and short stature. Harry allowed the genius’ hands to explore without hindrance, once his shirt was hanging open; Tony took full advantage of this, his fingers brushing over the erect nipples of the smaller man, before drifting down to his belly.

There was a thin trail of hair under his fingers and he followed in down further, letting his digits tuck into Harry’s denim waistband, easily popping open the button. He cupped the erection there in his palm; the addition of the hand inside the fabric began to force the zip down slowly as Tony rubbed against the length now only hidden by the thin material of a pair of boxers.

They were high enough up, far enough above the other buildings around them, that Harry had no serious worries about anyone seeing anything he wouldn’t want them to. However, it still felt somewhat naughty, in all the right ways, to expose himself in this way in front of the wall of glass, particularly when Tony’s other hand moved his jeans down over his hip and dropped them to the floor.

It felt kind of awkward standing there with his jeans around his ankles, so Harry heeled out of his shoes and socks, and kicked off the jeans, not caring where they landed as he turned around to face Tony again. He met those brown eyes as he slowly let his undone shirt fall from his shoulders into a crumpled heap at his feet.  “What now, Mr Stark?” Harry asked, his erection tenting his boxers as he smiled up at the taller man, his innocent expression incongruent to his almost complete nudity and the way he was starting to undo Tony’s clothing.

The man opted to show his ideas, rather than speaking them, capturing Harry’s lips again. Tony shrugged his now undone shirt off his own shoulders before pulling the smaller man against him, so  that their warm, arousal flushed, skin  was pressed against each other’s. Harry ran his fingers over the glowing device imbedded in the taller man's chest; he had heard mention of it, that it was keeping Tony alive but he was still curious as to what it was and why the other man needed it.

Now was not the time for such questions though, so he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck, smiling up at him. Tony smiled back; his momentary concern, that the reactor had caused Harry to have second thoughts, fading as he picked Harry up and the smaller man didn't hesitate to wrap his legs around Tony's waist.

“Bedroom,” Harry gasped out but Tony was already working on that, carrying him across the room, towards one of the doors.  

The taller man pressed his own back against the door, and all but stumbled into the room with Harry, the pair of them a mass of groping hands and fumbled kisses. Harry was achingly hard, having not come yet, but Tony was rapidly joining him, his own body quickly recovering thanks to the sight and feel of the beautiful man in his arms.

Tony practically dropped Harry onto the enormous bed that dominated the room, and was pulled down on top of the smaller man when Harry didn’t relinquish his grip. The younger man grinned up at him happily, thrusting his hips to rub his erection against Tony’s toned stomach.

“Lose the boxers,” Tony instructed, as he pried himself free from Harry’s arms and legs. He didn’t take his eyes from the man on his bed as he kicked off his shoes and reached down to remove his own trousers, leaving himself completely naked.

Harry had an intense look in his green eyes; the young man watched Tony watching him and he deliberately wiggled excessively as he removed his boxers, spreading his naked body over the bed covers. Had he been more sober then he might have felt more embarrassed to display himself so openly, but he knew he had a good body now after his years of Auror training and work.

"Mhmm," Tony hummed with approval, as he retrieved a small tube of lube from the bedside table before climbing onto the bed. He tucked his knee against the inside of Harry's thigh, spreading the younger man's legs as he leant over him."Those clothes were definitely right to be punished for hiding all this from me," he said as he pressed kisses to Harry's chest, nipping lightly at one of his nipples.

"Gah, no more teasing," Harry begged. It felt like an age since he had first climbed into the limo with the man now naked above him, and he had been caught in a near constant state of arousal since then. He was half convinced that the moment that Tony even started to prepare him, he would come.

Tony agreed with the sentiment though, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss; at the same time, he managed to open the small tube of lube one handed, with practiced ease, tossing the lid behind him onto the floor somewhere. Harry's legs were bent, heels digging into the bed covers as the he pushed his body up against Tony's, desperate for friction between them.

The billionaire was really enjoying how responsive the younger man was; he was almost sad to have to pull back from the kiss to apply the slick lube to several of his fingers. He traced a single digit between the cheeks of Harry's arse, lightly pressing against the small hole there, before pushing inside.

Harry moaned happily at the sensation, biting his bottom lip a little, bearing down to show his enthusiasm. He could feel his cock twitching happily at the sensation of the finger pressing into him. "Not going to last," Harry warned, certain that he wasn't going to hold on long enough for Tony to get inside him.

"Don't hold back," Tony instructed as he added a second finger, thrusting them both inside the smaller man. He was confident that he would be able to get Harry hard again after; he would take his time to do so if he had to, he was in no hurry for this night to be over anyway. Crooking his fingers, Tony sought out the precious little bundle of nerves inside the other man.

Harry all but screamed as his orgasm hit him hard and sudden; his body clamped down on the fingers buried inside him as his basically untouched cock splattered both of their chests with his seed. Tony kissed him again, continuing to move his fingers gently inside the other man, the pressure against Harry's over sensitive nerves causing him to shudder and try to pull away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tony asked, sitting up enough to look down at Harry with concern; he knew how touches which were usually pleasant could turn almost painful in the moments after coming.

"No, just... distract me," Harry instructed grabbing Tony's free hand and leading it to his softening cock. That too was sensitive but the taller man used the ejaculate on their chests to smooth the soft strokes he started to give Harry's length. It didn’t take long before Harry's erection was growing once more, and Tony began to pick up the pace with both hands, adding a third finger to Harry’s arse.

Tony couldn’t help the smug expression on his face as he brought Harry back to hardness; his own erection was leaking pre-cum now, encouraged by the wanton sounds falling from the younger man’s lips. Harry’s hands were reaching out for Tony, begging for more as he grappled for something more than the bedclothes to hold onto.

“Enough,” Harry said through a gasp as Tony pressed a fourth finger into his body. “Fuck me already,” he ordered, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist, pulling him in closer. “I’m ready,” he insisted, before Tony had a chance to even think about asking him.

They both were, and so Tony moved himself further onto the bed, between Harry's legs. The taller man covered his aching cock with the lube on his fingers, mixed with Harry's cum, and lined himself up. He trailed his gaze up Harry's toned and lightly sweat glistened body, until he met the bright green eyes staring up at him, before pushing his cock inside; he watched, mesmerised, as Harry's lips parted in a soft gasp, as he began to sink himself into smaller man's body.

"Yes, more," Harry pleaded, his arms wrapped around Tony's shoulders, trying to pull the other man in deeper, loving the slight burn as Tony's erection speared him open. His back was pressed down into the soft sheets beneath them as Tony thrust, pressing further into him, the two of them already a little breathless with their needy arousal.

"Fuck," Tony gasped, as he pulled his hips back, before pressing forward again a little more forcefully that he had intended. Harry was not exactly protesting though, moaning in agreement as the hard length pressed against his prostate, causing his whole body to tingle with pleasure. Tony captured Harry's lips with his own, kissing the smaller man as he buried himself inside again enough that their groins were pressed against each other's, Harry's legs spread wide around Tony's hips.

 The two of them moved together, their hips shifting and rolling, Harry's erection wedged between their bodies, leaking pre-cum. Harry's fingers tugged in Tony's hair, making the billionaire look him in eye; he loved being able to see the man claiming his body. "Tony," he gasped out, his voice a raspy plea, as he felt the other man moving inside him.

"You like that?" Tony asked somewhat breathlessly. He had a smirk on his lips as he took in the sight and feel of the man spread beneath him, and he picked up the pace, thrusting himself into Harry's body. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have the younger man's arse surrounding his achingly hard cock, the delicious friction drawing him closer to the edge already.

"Merlin, yes!" Harry exclaimed, though he didn't think that Tony had really needed the verbal confirmation, his body's responses made it clear enough. He was extremely glad that they had both come once already so that they could make this last even this long.

"So close," Tony told him, bracing his weight on one arm so that he could work his other hand between their bodies to stroke at Harry's cock in time with their writhing bodies, as they moved against one another.

Harry let out a garbled noise of pleasure at the additional sensation; he could feel his balls pulling up against his body, the friction of the larger man's groin against them adding to glorious building pressure. Harry cried out happily as Tony thrust forward hard, burying himself deep in Harry and holding himself there as his orgasm washed over him, spilling himself into the smaller man's body.

Being pinned down by the bigger man, impaled by him and able to feel the cum inside his arse, was so arousing to Harry and the pure domination of it pushed him even closer the edge; he was so very close and knew that it wasn't going to take much to tip him over. He was about to say as much when Tony pressed his lips against Harry's once more, continuing to stroke the leaking erection between their bodies. It took only seconds before Harry groaned happily into the kiss, his climax causing a full body shudder as his body clamped down against the softening cock, which still buried in Harry's arse.

They both floated in the post-orgasmic haze as they broke their kiss, Tony looking down at the man beneath him, a dopey grin on his face as he pressed their foreheads together. "Totally worth bringing you home," he said stealing another quick kiss before rolling off Harry, slipping free of the other man and lying down next to him.

"Agreed," Harry said, before stifling a yawn. "I think you wore me out," he said with a chuckle, rolling his head to the side to smile at Tony.

"I guess you will just have to sleep here then," the billionaire said, as he got up off the bed and went to grab a flannel from the en-suite, cleaning himself off. "Maybe we can try for round two in a few hours," he suggested, as he leaned around the doorframe, smirking at where Harry was still sprawled on top of the covers, hand on his chest and seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"You might be that lucky," Harry said with a grin, as he leaned up on his elbows and turned to look at Tony; he smiled gratefully as the other man returned and handed him a warm, damp flannel.

"I am definitely that lucky," Tony said with confidence, stealing a quick kiss as Harry started to clean himself off from their activities. The younger man was half tempted to use a cleaning spell, but he wasn't sure he should risk it with all the technology all around him, particularly the glowing reactor over Tony's heart. Instead took his time with the flannel before throwing it in the direction of the bathroom and scrabbling around to climb into bed next to Tony, who had already tucked himself under the covers.

"We'll see," Harry said with a chuckle, feeling sleep creeping up on him already, as Tony's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.


	2. Teasing a Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't resist exploring a little, nor the man he finds when he does.

Harry had managed to find the bathroom of the Tower’s penthouse suite and had cleaned himself up from his and Tony's earlier activities before pulling his jeans back on. The house was warm, despite it being the early hours of the morning, and so Harry decided not to bother locating the rest of his clothes before he went exploring.

He wasn't quite sure where Tony had gone to, but now that he found himself alone inside the Avengers' Tower, he was keen to explore. “I wonder what else is in this building,” he said quietly to himself; the five years since he had defeated Voldemort had done nothing to dampen his naturally curious and adventurous nature, and he couldn't suppress his desire to look around a little bit.

"Apologies, sir, but you do not have permission to access the rest of the tower," a male voice announced in a distinctly British accent, making Harry jump. The wizard hurriedly looked around, instinctively drawing his wand from his pocket; however, it seemed that he really was still alone.

“Hello?” he asked curiously, positioning himself with his back to one of walls, not about to give anyone a chance to get a jump on him. He knew he should probably put his wand away, but he didn’t want to leave himself defenceless.

“Good morning, sir,” the disembodied voice greeted politely. Harry frowned and looked around some more; it took him a few moments to realise that the voice was coming from the sound system built into the walls. “Please remain in this suite,” it added.

“You can’t just keep me here,” Harry told the unknown British person indignantly, with a wave of his arms. “Fairly sure that qualifies as kidnapping or something.” He wasn’t quite sure how the muggle laws worked, let alone the American muggle ones, but he was pretty certain that not letting someone leave when they wanted to was a crime of some kind. “Can’t you just bend the rules a little for me? I mean, you got to see me butt naked and everything, that has to count for something.”

“You do not have the required clearance. I cannot grant you access the rest of the Tower,” the voice reiterated stubbornly.

“And how exactly are you going to stop me?” Harry asked a little smugly, crossing his arms over his chest as he smirked. He was feeling fairly confident now that whoever this voice belonged to, they weren’t about to attack him. He figured that either this person was going to show themselves, or he really could go exploring; he didn’t much mind either way at this point.

“I have full control of all security systems. If you wish to leave, the elevator will take you to the ground floor,” the voice told him and Harry jumped a little as the doors to the lift slid open in a clear invitation.

“Well, that’s kind of you and all that, but no thanks,” Harry said casually, heading over to pick his shirt up from the floor and pulling it over his shoulders, though leaving it hanging open; he did take care to ensure his wand was tucked up his sleeve though. “Think I’ll take the stairs actually,” he added, heading for the door that was located next to the lift, having made a logical assumption about what was likely behind it.

“You do not have permission to access the rest of the tower, sir,” the voice repeated, as Harry turned the handle and tried, in vain, to open the door. “I have full control of all security systems,” it reminded him, and Harry rather thought the voice sounded a little smug about this fact.

“Runs on electricity I assume,” Harry said casually, tapping his index finger against the metal case of the number pad next to the door.

“That is correct, sir,” the voice confirmed.

“Excellent,” Harry responded with a growing smile, as he stepped even closer to the wall and pressed the tip of his wand against the number pad. “Alohomora,” he whispered under his breath; it was probably bad enough he was using magic in this muggle building at all, he didn’t want to draw more attention to it than he needed to. He chuckled lightly as the number pad sparked a little, making a crackling sound, before the small green light blinked out.

“Sir, might I inquire as to what exactly you are doing?” the voice in the walls asked, a definite hint of concern in the tone now. “Please restrain from tampering with my systems,” the British voice requested a little haughtily.

“What? Like this you mean?” Harry asked jovially, as he redirected his wand to the actual door this time, and repeated the spell. He couldn’t help but grin as he heard the distinctive sound of the door mechanism unlocking.

“I am informing Mr Stark that you are attempting to leave the penthouse suite,” the voice stated; however, this just made Harry chuckle.

“Attempting? No, I am succeeding,” Harry corrected happily, as he pulled the door open without any further resistance, revealing the stairway that he had suspected would be there. “Oh, and you can tell Mr Stark that he can come and find me for round two,” he added, chuckling again as he stepped through the door and closed it behind himself. He really was having too much fun, but he was on holiday after all.

Compared to the rest of the tower, or at least the little of it Harry had seen thus far, the stairway really was rather average and low tech; though he supposed that there really was only so much you could do to upgrade a set of stairs. Thankfully though, the floors were at least all labelled.

He started to make his way down them; he briefly considered seeing who was on the floor labelled personal quarters, but decided he wanted to explore for a while before actively seeking out any of Tony’s housemates… or was that Tower-mates, given that the building didn’t really qualify as simply a house. He also passed on the swimming pool and arcade, for the moment anyway. 

He paused at the floor labelled gym, and clicked his tongue as he mulled the option over, but decided to check out the next few floors first just to know his options. This was something he was glad for when he came across a sign reading ‘training arena’.

“Now that’s more like it,” Harry said to himself, and reached out to turn the door handle. Rather unsurprisingly, the door was locked. “Erm… mystery British voice person?” he said hesitantly, feeling a little silly talking to the empty stairwell; however, he was confident that he was still being watched. “Do you want to unlock this door for me, or shall I do it my way?” he asked.

Harry waited silently for a few moments, but there was no response. He was starting to doubt his instincts, and question whether the person behind the voice could even see him in the stairway after all, when the light on the keypad turned red and the door clicked open.

“Thanks, wise choice,” Harry said, sniggering to himself as he pushed the door open and stepped through. “Whoa,” he exclaimed in awe as he let the door shut behind him and took in what he was seeing.

Harry was standing on a platform that went all the way around the large column in the middle of the room, containing the lift and stairs. As he moved forward to lean gently against the barrier at the edge, he could look down into the vast cavernous space that filled not only the floor he was on, but at least the two floors below as well. Not that it was empty; there were what looked to be various small man-made mountains and tall pillars, which presumably were supporting the floors above.

It truly was a sight to behold, and the more he looked, the more he spotted. There was everything from monkey bars to rock walls, rope ladders to bridges made from a single plank of wood. There were things to climb and clamber over, things to swing from and jump off; he could even see a tightrope spanning most of the width of the tower, right up near the ceiling.

Harry was still trying to take it all in, when an arrow suddenly shot passed him, narrowly missing the side of his head. “Bloody hell!” he exclaimed as he quickly ducked down to one side, the arrow imbedding itself in the wall behind him. He eyes moved quickly, darting around the enormous room, desperately trying to identify where the attack had come from.

“Who are you?” a somewhat stocky, muscular, blond man demanded to know, as he zip-wired across onto the platform where Harry was standing. The moment he was on his feet he had his bow and arrow pointed directly at Harry, his blue eyes fixed intensely on the dark-haired young man.

“Harry Potter,” Harry said with a grin, entirely unfazed by the apparent threat as he looked the man up and down. “And I am definitely pleased to meet you,” he added with a tone of approval. He couldn’t help but wonder just how many fit and highly attractive men Tony actually lived with. He was rather hoping to have a chance to find out.

“How did you get in here?” the man questioned suspiciously.

“Oh, the lovely British man in the walls let me in,” Harry told him truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders, his sweet smile still in place. “We have an understanding; don’t we, mystery voice?”

 “JARVIS?” Clint questioned, getting more confused and concerned by the minute. Tony’s A.I. was certainly not supposed to be letting unknown Englishmen into the tower, let alone their training room.

“I overrode protocols to prevent Mr Potter from further damaging my systems,” JARVIS explained.

“Jarvis? The mystery man is called Jarvis?” Harry asked with a laugh. “Could he get any more stereotypical? What is he, some kind of butler that watches over you all?” He personally thought it was rather creepy, but it wasn’t his house so who was he to judge.

“It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System,” Clint explained hesitantly, keeping Harry targeted, ready to take him out if he did something stupid. “He’s an AI, Tony made him.”

“Tony made him?” Harry asked, giving a low whistle to show just how impressed he was at that. “So he is a computer or something? Shucks; well that certainly explains why the view of my naked butt wasn’t enough to win him over.”

“Why are you here?” Clint asked, ignoring Harry’s crass comment; the young man didn’t seem to be much of a threat, but he still wasn’t sure what to make of his presence there, or that he had managed to manipulate JARVIS into opening doors for him.

“At the tower?” Harry asked, and Clint gave a small curt nod. “Oh, Tony brought me back here a few hours ago, for a little private after-party,” he told him dismissively, with a wink. “But apparently his genius brain must have got bored, because he disappeared while I was asleep,” he added with a shrug of his shoulders; it wasn’t like it bothered him at all, and besides, he had found some new entertainment of his own, he thought as he looked the archer over once more.

“What do you want?” the archer asked, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was really starting to bother him a little just how unperturbed Harry was by the arrow pointed directly at him.

“Well, now _there_ is a loaded question,” Harry said, looking particularly thoughtful. “I’m going to assume you meant that in the more immediate sense rather than a philosophical one and therefore the usual ‘world peace’ clichés can be glossed over,” he rambled, before giggling a little as he paused. “Mind you,” he said, mostly talking to himself, “forgot I am talking to a superhero, perhaps I should have led with the ‘I’m-not-a-supervillain-with-a-world-domination-plan’ bit. I’m not, just for reference,” he added, looking back to the archer once more.

“Good to know,” Clint said drily, looking quiet confused about what was happening and not at all sure what to make of the young man in front of him.

“So yeah… what do I want?” Harry went on. “Well I had woken up hoping for another roll in the sheets,” he said honestly, wiggling his hips subtly, a salacious little smile on his face. “Though perhaps with a change of places, given I am still a little achy; in all the right ways though, you know?” he asked rhetorically.

“Not really,” Clint told him, shaking his head and lowering his bow slightly. He couldn’t help but be somewhat amused by the Brit’s rambling; it was actually rather endearing. Though he realised, he still wasn’t actually getting any helpful answers to his questions, despite the young man’s apparent honesty.

“Well maybe the two of us can play a bit instead, seeing as Tony apparently has other priorities,” Harry suggested, keeping his wand held tight against his wrist as he shrugged his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor round his feet; he didn’t want it getting in the way.

“I’m not going to just have sex with you here,” Clint stated incredulously, unable to help taking in the sight of the pale toned flesh of the other man’s chest and arms; he was a little baffled by what looked to be a stick of wood pressed against Harry’s forearm, but the young man’s laugh distracted him.

“Of course not,” Harry said, his grin widening and dimpling his cheek. He was glad that the archer had at least caught on to what he was suggesting, even if he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. “You’ll have to catch me first,” he declared happily, as he turned, pressing his left hand against the top of the railing and vaulting over it.

His heart was hammering in his chest with the thrill of the fall, and he muttered a hasty spell to slow his descent, landing easily on the narrow wooden walkway he had known was about fifteen feet below the platform he had come into the room on. He was just glad that his Auror training had given him the skill and co-ordination to make such a leap of faith.

-#-

Clint’s heart was pounding as he hurried forward to look over the edge of the platform after Harry. He was surprised, and more than a little bit relieved, to see the young man completely unharmed and standing on a wooden beam some fifteen feet below, grinning up at him. “Damn it,” he muttered to himself, as Harry turned and started to run along the beam.

It was clear that this young man was more agile than he had anticipated and he was thinking that he should have just actually shot him straight away, rather than the warning shot he had fired; of course he wasn’t thinking anything fatal, but something just enough to have kept Harry from rushing off into the training arena. He briefly considered just shooting him now, but he didn’t want to see the young man fall two storeys to his death.

He didn't particularly want to chase the young man, but it wasn't as though he could just leave him to have free rein in the tower; if Harry had managed to get into the training arena then he had no way of knowing where he might go next. Clint reached behind his shoulder and switching the arrow he had been holding for a specific arrow in the quiver there. In one smooth motion he aimed and quickly fired it, barely glancing at his target, trying to keep his eyes fixed on Harry, who was jumping and running ever further away.

The arrow hit its target, embedding into the side of one of the artificial mountain-like structures, tethered to the bow in his hands by a strong cable; he hastily attached the other end to the railing in front of him, and vaulted the railing, much as Harry had done. However, in a swift movement he hooked his bow over the cable, and zip wired across the space.

Dropping off before he had reached the other end, he landed into a crouch and quickly dropped into a roll, before pushing off from the ground and taking off in the direction that Harry had been heading. He jumped gracefully onto a rope bridge, running a few steps before deliberately letting himself fall, grabbing the rope with one hand to swing himself in the direction of a huge rope climbing wall. He hoped that his knowledge of the arena's layout would give him the advantage he needed to catch up with the speedy Englishman.

-#-

Harry was really enjoying himself clambering over the various obstacles in the room; he wasn't actually going as quickly as he could and knew that it was likely that the archer would catch up with him soon. Harry hadn't really planned on running, but he hadn't been able to resist the urge with the massive playground spread before him, and it had been totally worth it to see the expression of shock that had been on the archer's face, when he had jumped over the railing.

He reached the top of a climbing wall and took a seat there; his legs were hanging over the edge of it and he had a smile on his face as he looked down over the arena beneath him, trying to spot where the archer had got to. A glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye had him looking over to his right, and he spotted the other man running over the top of some monkey bars.

Smirking to himself a little, his devious side definitely out to play, Harry pulled his wand from where he had stashed it safely in the pocket of his jeans and waved it in the direction of the archer. He knew that he shouldn't be using magic, but it had just been too tempting. Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing when the man's trousers completely vanished, leaving the archer quite exposed, as the man didn't seem to have had anything on underneath them.

“What the...?!” Harry heard the other man cry out indignantly, the archer almost losing his footing but somehow managing to keep his balance even as his hands went to his groin. The moment that the now half-naked man was on more stable ground he turned his glare on Harry, who was still laughing loudly.

“Sorry, was aiming for your shirt,” Harry called out, a grin on his face as he twirled his wand between his fingers before pocketing it. He was definitely taking a gamble in being so open with his magic but he figured that if any muggles could be trusted with such a truth then it would be the Avengers. “Just wanted to even the score,” he explained with a gesture to his own bare chest, as the archer headed towards him.

“How did you do that?!” the archer demanded to know, as he climbed up a nearby slope and made his way towards the young Englishman, holding the hem of his top down just enough to barely cover himself.

“Magic,” Harry told him teasingly, swinging his legs happily in front of him and remaining calmly sat where he was at the top of the wall. “Now I have seen quite so much of you,” he went on, nodding his head towards Clint's exposed groin, where he was just able to make out some of the man's penis and balls thanks to the lower position of where he was sitting, “perhaps you could tell me your name.”

“Barton,” Clint answered bluntly. “Clint Barton.” He was watching Harry with narrowed, suspicious, eyes. He didn't believe in magic, but he had no other explanation for what had just had just happened and admittedly he had seen some pretty inexplicable things in his time. “Can I have my pants back?” he asked hopefully.

Harry laughed again at that, as he got up to his feet and sauntered towards the other man. “Or I could just lose my trousers too,” he suggested with a salacious grin, his hands already popping open the button on them and moving to work on the zip. “You did manage to catch me after all, so you deserve your reward.”

“Harry!” Clint exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards, but unable to look away as the young man dropped his trousers and stepped out of them. “What are you doing?!” he demanded to know, his voice coming out a little more high pitched than he had expected it to; there was very little that could frighten him, but he was definitely slightly freaked out by the forwardness of this, now very naked, young man.

“I am offering myself to you,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, feeling entirely unapologetic about this fact. “And don't even bother pretending you're not interested, because your body is very clearly telling us both otherwise,” he added, with a not at all subtle glance at the growing erection that Clint was attempting to hide.

“What about Tony?” Clint asked. It felt kind of wrong agreeing to do anything with the young man who Tony had brought home, and had apparently already had sex with at least once that night; however, he couldn't deny how attracted he was to Harry.

“What about him?” Harry asked, reaching out and putting a hand on Clint's hip and letting his fingers trail higher, until they were shifting the black vest top out of the way, exposing the taut muscles of the man's chest. “I hardly get the impression that he's the monogamous type,” he pointed out, his other hand reaching up over Clint's shoulder to thread into the back of the taller man's hair, as he pressed their bodies closer together.

“True,” Clint admitted, leaning down so that his lips were just a hair’s breadth from Harry’s as he gazed into the young man’s bright green eyes. Harry gave him a smile at that, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Harry wasted no time lifting the archer’s top up, thankful when Clint put up no protest and instead helped by taking his arms out of the sleeves. “So hot,” Harry gasped, pressing his hands flat against Clint’s chest, as they broke their kiss simply so that the archer could pull the top off over his head.

“This is insane,” Clint said breathlessly, but less than a second later he was pulling the slightly shorter man back into his arms, and kissing him passionately. Harry’s hands were eager and moving over Clint’s skin, teasingly brushing over his nipples; he groaned as those hands moved to his back and the nails scratched lightly, pulling the two of them closer.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this; he didn’t really do relationships at all, it wasn’t something that would work given his job, but this was a young man he knew basically nothing about. However, he agreed with Harry completely, it was seriously hot and he was almost painfully aroused already. He placed his hands on the smaller man’s hips, pulling him closer, them both moaning as their erection brushed against each other’s.

Clint walked them backwards several paces, pinning Harry’s body between his and the wall. “Turn around,” he instructed; Harry stared up at him for a moment before smirking and doing as instructed.

Harry muttered a summoning charm, glad that he had at least mastered doing that wandlessly a few years ago, and deftly caught a tube of lube that flew towards him from out of his jeans, and held it out for Clint. “You might need this,” he said, as Clint stared at him in disbelief, at having just witnessed what was very obviously magic.

“Thanks,” he said, shaking himself out of his daze, and stepping back enough to admire the sight of Harry’s naked body leaning against the wall, hands pressed against the surface and looking over his shoulder with a lustful, eager expression.

“No problem, just make good use of it,” Harry said breathlessly, his eyes scanning over the beautifully toned and aroused body of the man behind him, as he spread his own legs in invitation. Clint’s hand reached down, brushing his fingers against the curve of Harry’s arse as he stepped closer to the younger man once more.

Clint pressed kisses to Harry’s shoulder, moving across to his neck, as his hand reached around and gently stroked his hard length. The wizard moaned, tilting his head back to rest against Clint’s shoulder, his body flushed with arousal and need; the light touches the man was giving him weren’t nearly enough, and despite the sex he had had only a few hours earlier, he found himself desperate for more.

“You’re certain about this?” Clint asked in a whisper close to Harry’s ear, as he brushed his fingers between the cheeks of Harry’s arse, against his hole. He wanted this now, despite his earlier hesitations but he barely knew this young man and wanted to be certain that they were on the same page here.

“Fuck yes!” Harry exclaimed, pressing back against the fingers, encouraging Clint onwards. He was going to be seriously unhappy if the archer changed his mind at this point. He felt the finger pull away, and was about to complain when he hear the familiar sound of the lube being opened, and a few seconds later a slick digit was pressed inside him, drawing a pleasured groan from his throat.

Clint continued to leisurely stroke at Harry’s hard cock, moving in sync with the finger he had buried in the younger man’s arse. He hadn’t even realised how much he wanted, needed this until it had been offered to him on a platter. Harry was making the most delicious wanton sounds, his lips parted and letting small gasps escape.

“You feel so good,” Clint told him, pressing  teasing kisses to Harry’s neck and jaw; with the way that the young man’s head was tilted back in pleasure displayed the arousal flushed flesh so beautifully that it was too tempting not to taste. His own hard and aching length was twitching in approval.

“Give me more,” Harry requested firmly, his hands pressed against the wall in front of him, and his head leaned back against the archer’s shoulder. He hadn’t really planned for this when he had gone exploring but he was glad he had let this happen, because he agreed with Clint; it felt really good.  “Yes!” he cried out in approval as the archer added a second finger, spreading him open more and brushing over his prostate enough to send shudders through his body.

It seemed that both their patience was running out though, as their minds became hazy with their mutual arousal, and Clint spread his fingers as he thrust them before quickly adding a third. Harry mumbled out a series of curses, but couldn’t hold his own hips still, repeatedly thrusting into Clint’s hand and then pressing back against the digits lodged inside his arse.

“I want you in me,” Harry said, turning his head just enough to be able to look Clint in the eye. “I want you to spear me open as I ride you.”

“Fucking hell…” Clint muttered, knowing that there was no way he could ever have resisted such a suggestion. “Yes,” he said as he withdrew his fingers, released his hold on Harry’s length and spun the younger man to face him. “Fuck yes,” he said as he leant forward and captured Harry’s lips with his own once more, pressing his naked and aroused body against Harry’s, pinning him to the wall.

“Come,” Harry said, grabbing Clint by the hand as they broke the kiss, somehow sliding out from between the archer and the wall they had been leaning against.

“Oh, I am so going to,” Clint muttered, as he let the younger man drag him over to the top of the climbing wall. He had no idea what Harry was up to now, but he didn’t much care as long as he got to be inside him soon.

“Sit down on the edge,” Harry instructed, his pupils blown wide with lust as his fixed the archer with an intense look. “Trust me,” he added when Clint looked at him in confusion before peering over the edge, down the twenty foot drop.

“This is completely insane,” Clint said again. He trusted his own balance and Harry had proved himself well co-ordinated but, if Harry was planning what Clint thought he was, then this seemed like a spectacularly bad idea. He hesitated only a second longer before he sat down, as far back from the edge as he could manage with his legs still hanging over.

He couldn’t deny the thrill that it was giving him, sitting there, completely naked at the top of the wall, his cock standing proudly to attention. He stroked him length, unable to help himself, needing to feel something before he lost his mind, and managing to spread a little lube, which had still be on his fingers, onto his cock at the same time.

“Completely insane,” Harry agreed, as he rested his hands on Clint’s shoulders, and sat himself down too, straddling the archer, facing him with his legs spread wide either side of the man’s muscular thighs. The archer’s arms moved quick, wrapping around him, as though worried he was about to fall. Harry shifted his hips, feeling Clint’s cock brush against his crack as his own length left a trail of pre-cum on the man’s abdomen. “But it turns you on, doesn’t it?” he teased as he reached back and wrapped a hand around Clint’s erection.

“Yes,” Clint admitted breathlessly, seeing no use in denying it. “Ride me.”

“I’m going to,” Harry assured him, kneeling up enough to be able to line the length up with his hole. He was still tight, having only had three fingers inside him, and he had to push down firmly for a moment before the head speared him open. There was only a slight burn as his ring was forced open around the tip of Clint’s cock, and he let his body sink down further, taking more of the length inside his arse.

“Holy fucking hell,” Clint gasped out as the smaller man shifted up and down on his length, taking more and more of his weeping hard erection into that slender body. It felt so good, and it took a lot to not just grab Harry by the hips and pull the younger man down all the way.

Harry chuckled deeply, clearly loving the reactions he was pulling from the man he was riding. "I can feel you so deep inside me, filling me up," he moaned, as he managed to take Clint's full length into his body, his arse resting against the archer's thighs.

"Move, Harry, please move, I'm begging you," Clint gasped out, whimpering happily when Harry raised himself up a few inches before letting himself fall right back down again. Neither of them was going to last long; they were both too aroused and highly strung from their foreplay and teasing, and Clint wasn't sure how much more he could stand. "Don't tease, I'm begging you," he said earnestly, "just fuck yourself on me."

"With pleasure," Harry said with a smirk, quickly capturing Clint's lips with his own as he began to lift himself a little and roll his hips, letting the hard length inside him move in and out of his hole. It didn't take long for him to find the right angle, so that he could brush over the sensitive bundle of nerves in his arse with each movement. He was soon moaning loudly into their kiss, letting the archer dominate that, as he rode him.

The grip Clint had on his hips was almost painfully tight, but that just drove Harry closer to his climax, as did the knowledge that one wrong move would have them tumbling down a twenty foot drop. It was exhilarating, and it made him feel alive. He was so close, but he needed more leverage to pick up the pace.

Breaking their kiss, he smirked at Clint for a moment, before pressing on the man's shoulders and getting him to lie back. This was what Harry had needed, his could now use his arms as well, and soon he was moving quickly, fucking himself on the archer's cock in earnest. He was moaning in pleasure, and Clint was sounding just as lost to the sensations, unable to move from his prone position, his eyes fixed on the beautiful man riding him.

"Fuck, yes, yes," Harry exclaimed as he started to stroke his own cock, in time with his movements.

That was all it took to tumble him into his orgasm, the shocks of pleasure shuddering through his body, as he held the archer's length deep inside him, the muscles of his arse, clamping down against the length repeatedly until Clint's own climax followed. The archer cried out in ecstasy as he came, filling Harry's body with his seed.

“Pretty sure this isn’t where I left you,” Tony commented, taking them both by surprise. Harry and Clint were both still trying to catch their breath as they turned to look towards the man, who was stood leaning against the wall a little along from where Clint had been preparing Harry just minutes earlier. The billionaire was watching them with a grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"No; you left me all alone in a big empty bed, and no-one to play with," Harry said with an exaggerated pout, Clint's now softening cock still up inside him, the archer looking increasingly uncomfortable with the situation now that his post-orgasmic glow was starting to fade.

"You don't seem to have had any trouble finding company," Tony pointed out, with a nod towards Clint, who was still lying on his back, straddled by Harry. The billionaire sounded more impressed by this than offended, Harry was happy to note. "And I might have only caught the end of your little show, but it was well worth seeing."

"You flatter me," Harry said, as he wriggled a little, letting Clint's soft cock slip from his body. "Flatter us, I should say," he added, brushing his hands over the archer's abdomen, and giving Clint a wink. It was both of them that Tony had been enjoying after all.

"I flattered you when I brought you home," Tony pointed out with a smug expression on his face, as he pushed off from the fall, grabbed Harry's trousers from the floor, frowning in confusion at the smooth stick of wood he found tucked into the pocket. "But now you are definitely going to have to explain what you did to JARVIS," the billionaire said, suddenly sounding a lot more serious, as Harry got back to his feet.

"Ah..." Harry said, with a wry smile at Tony as he headed towards him, "I can totally explain," he said, taking the jeans back and retrieving his wand from Tony’s hands. Honestly he was not at all sure what he was going to tell them; but he really wasn't be surprised that he was going to have to give them some kind of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind suggestions, there was so much variety in who and what you all wanted to see next, but Clint won out partly because I had an idea for how to get him in and partly because he was quite a popular suggestion. I am currently leaning towards the next chapter being Coulson or Fury, with the one after being Loki. But those plans are vague, and I am definitely open to suggestions/recommendations/requests. We have many more chapters to go for this story yet, but they are all going to be quite slow updates as this is a story I work on in spare moments between others. But thank you all for your patience.


	3. The Director and his Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Fury and Agent Coulson are called the Stark Tower to help assess the situation but get rather distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Achilles for reading this through for me.

“You're wrinkling my suit,” Coulson protested, as Fury held him by the neck, face-down over the Director’s desk.

They had both been stuck at the office all night, dealing with various matters that required their attention, but it was now the early hours of the morning and they both needed some relief; this was why Coulson was in his current position, with neatly pressed suit trousers crumbled around his ankles, his shirt and jacket pushed half way up his back, and black boxer briefs pulled tight over his arse.

“It’ll be worth it,” Fury insisted smugly, the palm of his free hand pressed flat on the desk next to Coulson's hip, as he kicked at the inside of the man's shoe, spreading the agent’s feet a little wider.

“This is my favourite suit,” Coulson grumbled, keeping his calm, despite how exposed he felt. He was well aware that Fury was deliberately making him feel that way, and he couldn't deny how it made his blood run hot too; the way his growing erection was pressing against the desk was proof enough of that.

“I could cut it off you if you would rather,” Fury told him, pressing his fully clothed body down over Coulson’s, so that he could speak directly into his ear. “I don’t think the other agents would enjoy watching your naked walk back to your office as much as I would.”

Coulson groaned at the feel of the taller man's body over his, Fury's trouser-clad cock pressing against his arse, making him wish Director would be rid of the briefs he was still wearing already. "I don't think anyone would believe we were just training in here after that," Coulson pointed out, pushing back against the other man.

Fury chuckled deeply. They worked with some of the mostly highly trained agents in the world and so neither of them were stupid enough to think that anyone in the building actually believed that story. However, none of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agents were stupid enough to challenge either of the two men on it and so it was something of an open secret that Director Fury and Agent Coulson were not to be disturbed whilst 'training'.

 Coulson gasped, his hands gripping the edge of the desk just above his head as Fury's hand slid into the back of his briefs; the Director's fingers brushed over his hole and teased at the underside of his balls in a promise of what was to come.

"Still want my help straightening out your suit?" Fury asked quietly, already knowing what the Agent's answer would be. "Or perhaps I should rid you of these instead," he suggested, pulling at the boxer briefs that Coulson was still wearing.

"Going to be complicated managing that," Coulson said, pressing back against the Director's teasing fingers, trying not to let the sensations distract him, "while you have me pinned like this," he pointed out, putting on a pretence of struggling for a moment.

"That's why I came prepared," Fury told him, as he released his hand from Coulson's neck, reached into the chest pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small switchblade, flicking it open once it was in the Agent's eye line. "Don't move, sweetheart," the Director mocked, pressing a kiss to Coulson's jaw.

"You're a sadistic bastard," Coulson grumbled affectionately, though he also did as instructed and stayed perfectly still as Fury used to blade to swiftly cut the waistband of his briefs; the Agent trusted his lover without question but the blade was undoubtedly sharp and accidents happened.

Fury chuckled deeply once more, not bothering to try and deny the other man's claim, though he suspected that the Agent was referring more to the pet name than the use of the blade. Despite the years they had been involved with each other, neither of them were really the pet name type.

"I like you like this," Fury commented, as he pocketed his blade again before taking a firm hold of the cut fabric in both hands, "bent over and exposed," he added, as he tore at the briefs, ripping them from the other man's body, "just for me."

"I can feel just how much you like it," Coulson teased, looking over his shoulder at Fury and pushing back until his now naked arse was pressed against the crotch of Director's trousers, which was straining around Fury's erection.

Losing the last of his hold on his patience, Fury reached over and yanked open his desk drawer. Coulson gave his lover a look of disapproval over his shoulder  when the Director had to move away to be able to find what he was searching for, the small bottle of lube having rolled to the back since the time they had used it last.

"I'll just wait here, shall I?" Coulson asked rhetorically when Fury took the moment to hurriedly shrug off his long jacket, dropping it over his desk chair, which had been shoved to side earlier, before returning to the Agent, who had been wise enough to remain where he was.

 "Comfortable?" Fury asked, as he ran his hands over the back and inside of the man's thighs, moving up slowly over the cheeks of Coulson's bare arse and then his hips. The Director relished the subtle signs of his lover's arousal, the way the man's fingers tightened on the edge of the desk, the way the muscles in his legs tensed as tried to hold himself still.

"Nick," Coulson gasped out, the word a plea for more that spurred the Director on. He leaned against his lover, knowing they both needed the contact, holding the man in place with his hips as he opened the lube and slicking up a couple of digits.

"I should teach you some patience," Fury suggested, pressing his slicked fingers into the crack of his lover's arse, circling the little hole there, his other hand pressing into Coulson's toned back as the man moaned in need.

"Bit too late to tell me to keep my pants on," Coulson teased, glancing at the man behind him, but his amused expression was lost into a wanton groan as Fury slid a single digit into his body. "Fuck, yes, Nick," he gasped as he pushed back against the intrusion, taking it deeper.

Fury moved his finger in and out of the other man's body. "More?" he asked with a chuckle, as the tight warmth of Coulson's arse clenched around his digit as though trying to hold him inside; nothing turned him on more than watching his normally composed lover come undone, and it was taking a lot to resist the urge to palm his own aching cock, which was straining against his trousers.

"Yes, yes, more," Coulson agreed easily; one finger was not enough because he wanted to really feel his lover inside him, he wanted the slight twinge that he knew two fingers would give him, and the burning stretch of three. Fury quickly obliged, adding a second finger, using his other hand to undo his own trousers, letting out a small moan of relief as his hard length was freed from its confines.

Fury knew all too well that Coulson was a strong and often infuriatingly stubborn man in his own right, and so having him beneath him like this, submitting willingly and begging for more, was the most erotic things he had ever experienced. His lover’s arse clenched around the digits he had buried inside him, and he chuckled darkly as he pulled them out only to push three back in, in their place.

Coulson let out a strangled noise, as he pushed back against the man behind him, relishing the stretch that it made him feel. “Quit teasing,” Coulson groaned in aroused frustration when, despite his attempts to fuck himself on the fingers splitting him open, the larger man refused to move. He was so close already that he didn’t think he was going to last much longer at all and he wanted his lover’s hard length deep inside him before that happened.

"Such impatience," Fury chuckled as he withdrew his fingers. Coulson turned to complain at him, but was cut short by the sight of the Director slathering his erection with lube, and Coulson’s hole twitched at the thought of that hard length pushing into his body, spearing him open.

Fury hummed in approval as he spread his lover's arse cheeks, getting a good look at the slicked up and clenching little hole between them. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, resisting the urge to stroke his length as he lined himself up.

"Brace yourself, sweetheart," the Director tauntingly told Coulson, who was still watching Fury with lust filled eyes as he started to push forward, the head of his cock pressing through the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck," Coulson exclaimed, resting his forehead on the desk, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened on the far edge. "Your cock is unreasonably big," the agent moaned as the Director pushed slowly forward, stretching him open.

"Are you actually complaining?" Fury asked, holding himself still, his erection half buried inside the other man; he knew full well how much his lover enjoyed his size, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to taunt him with the unspoken threat of cutting this early-morning fuck short.

"Never," Coulson replied quickly, not wanting the other man to stop, not now he was so close to getting what he needed. And that much was true, he had never once so much as grumbled about Fury's size, even if it did make it rather impossible to suck him off for long.

"So you're telling me that you like this," Fury stated confidently, as he pushed himself further inside the other man. "That you get off on how full you feel with me all the way inside," he added once he was balls deep.

"Fuck yes," Coulson told him firmly and without hesitation. There was no way he would even think about denying that, not with the arousal that was flooding his body, and the feel of his lover inside him.

"You're one kinky mother fucker," Fury said almost proudly, pulling out only just enough to be able to thrust himself back in powerfully.

"Actually…” Coulson managed to gasp out, “you're the only one I've fucked lately," he pointed out cheekily, grunting as another harsh thrust brushed his own aching erection against the desk beneath his body. "And mothers… were never really my type," he added, moaning happily when Fury slapped his arse, before picking up the pace.

Fury's hands were planted on the desk, either side of Coulson's body, as he thrust hard and deep; neither of them were particularly loud during sex but the groans and small grunts that he earned from his lover were still deeply erotic to him, and only spurred him on to move faster. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, but he was determined to make Coulson come first, brushing his cock viciously over the bundle of nerves inside the other man's body.

"Nick, fuck, yes," Coulson gasped out, as his balls tightened; he wanted to reach under his body and stroke his own cock, but Fury's hand moved to his wrist, stopping him, before the thought had barely even registered, but the pressure against his arm just pushed him ever closer to the edge, and he was so close now, he just needed...

"Fury, we... Whoa!" Tony Stark said as he appeared on the screen on the wall of Fury's office, cutting himself off before he could really get started and both Fury and Coulson froze, each of them trying to catch their breath but not daring to move as they realised that their privacy had been broken.

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt, feel free to finish up, I can wait," the billionaire told them, lounging back in his chair with a salacious grin as Coulson and Fury both looked over to glare at the screen that Tony had appeared on; it was clear to both of them that the Tony had access to the camera in the office and could see exactly what position they were currently in.

"This better be important, Stark," Fury snarled out through clenched teeth, holding himself inside of Coulson, knowing that any movement from there was only going to expose them more. He wasn't even going to ask how Stark had managed to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s computers... again; that was something they could discuss when he didn't have his cock buried inside one of his senior Agents. "Get to the point," he instructed firmly, annoyed to have been denied his orgasm.

"What? Oh, right," Tony said, apparently trying to pull his mind from the gutter, "we have a minor security issue here," he told them somewhat dismissively, "though I think we have that handled. But there is someone I think that you and Agent would both be interested in meeting."

"Who?" Coulson asked curiously, despite how keen he was to end this awkward video call. Stark wasn't usually the kind to willingly invite S.H.I.E.L.D. into his business, so either the man was yanking their chain or this was pretty serious.

Tony smirked. "A feisty little Brit, says his name is Harry Potter."

-#-

Stark hadn't really explained in much detail; however, that the young man had managed to get into restricted areas of Stark Tower with apparent ease had been enough to persuade both Fury and Coulson that they needed to know more about him.

The billionaire had opened up an image that he had taken from the Tower's numerous cameras, showing a young dark haired man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties and had rather startlingly green eyes. Apparently Harry was claiming to have abilities, or more specifically, magic, according to Stark, which was why he had thought they could do with a second opinion on what to do next.

Thankfully, despite the billionaire's proclivity for voyeurism, they managed to end the call quickly, promising that they would make their way to New York with all due haste. However, with the interruption and the urgency of the situation, it had rather spoiled the mood and so Fury let himself slip from his lover's body and the two of them started trying to right their clothing.

"Did you have to destroy these?" Coulson asked with a frown as he picked up his cut and torn boxer briefs and tossed them in the direction of the bin in the corner; he had already pulled up his trousers, resigned to fact he was going to have to go commando for the moment.

"They were in the way," Fury stated, an unrepentantly smug expression on his face as he shrugged his jacket back over his shoulders.

"Well I'll let you explain that to Stark when we are late, due to the delay of taking a detour to my office to get me a change of clothes," Coulson told him matter-of-factly. He could have probably managed the rest of the day at the Triskelion without anything on under his trousers, but there was no chance he was going to Stark Tower like that; for one thing, given the inadvertent show they had put on for Stark, he didn't trust the billionaire not to try and cop a feel.

Fury scowled at that, but Coulson assumed it was at the suggestion of explaining anything to Stark, rather than his insistence that they go via his office; either way, Fury headed for the door, letting Coulson out first before following and securing the door shut behind them.

-#-

Coulson made his way straight over to his desk when he entered his office, not wanting to waste any time given they didn't really know how serious the security breach was at Stark Tower. He heard the Director follow him into the room and shut the door behind them, but he kept his attention on his desk, crouching down to unlock and open the bottom drawer.

"I didn't realised S.H.I.E.L.D. issue handcuffs were so... fluffy," Fury commented with amusement, from where he moved to stand behind Coulson, peering down into the drawer.

Coulson jumped, not having realised how close the other man was, going to slam the drawer shut; however, Fury was having none of that and caught it before this lover had a chance, pulling it fully open as he crouched down behind Coulson and wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist when the Agent went to move away.

"What other supplies you hiding?" Fury asked curiously, though he didn't wait for an answer before he reached into the drawer. He pushed the black fluffy handcuffs to one side and picked up a bottle of lube.

"We both know perfectly well that you have supplies of your own," Coulson said defensively; he had seen the things that Fury kept in his own desk first hand and knew most of them intimately.

"My supplies don't include these," Fury said with an amused chuckle, as he pulled out a pair of Captain America briefs. "Should I be jealous?" he asked teasingly.

Coulson just gave him an unimpressed look over his shoulder. It was something that they had talked about when Steve had first been found, Fury knowing full well about Coulson's thing for Captain America. Coulson had, however, quickly pointed out that anyone in their right mind would have a fantasy or two about Steve Rogers but that that didn't mean he was going to throw away whatever it was they had, even if Steve was interested.

"Here, put these on," the Director said, changing the subject as he pulled out another pair briefs, these ones black with the S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle on the arse and a star on the groin, "we need to get over to Stark's."

"Those were a joke," Coulson mumbled, but he snatched them from Fury's hand anyway and stood up as the man released his hold on him. He knew there would be no point arguing with Nick on this, and besides, the Director was right, they needed to get over to Stark Tower as soon as possible, and so he heeled his shoes off, and started to undo his trousers so as to as instructed.

Fury, meanwhile, was investigating the rest of the contents of the drawer and a few moments later turned to Coulson with a double ended dildo in one hand and a butt plug in the other. "Another joke?" he asked, enjoying the flush that coloured Coulson's cheeks.

"Something like that," Coulson said, as he tucked himself into the S.H.E.I.L.D. themed briefs and pulled his trousers back on over them.

"We are playing in your office next time," Fury stated as he put the items back into the drawer, closed it and locked it securely. He tossed the keys to Coulson, who had just finished getting his shoes back on and caught them with ease. "Ready?" the Director asked, and Coulson gave a firm nod, and followed Fury from the office.

-#-

Harry swung his feet absentmindedly as he sat on the end of the bed, looking around the simple but elegantly decorated room. He was glad that Tony and Clint had shut him in there, as opposed to some cell or the like, not least because this was a good deal more comfortable.

He knew he was perfectly capable of getting himself out of there if he really wanted, but honestly he was rather curious to see what would happen now. To say that Tony and Clint had been sceptical about him having magic would be an understatement, despite the evidence that they had seen, and it was clear that neither of them had been quite sure what to do next.

That had been about the time that they had offered him a bedroom, under the guise of giving him a chance to catch up on some sleep; Harry wasn't fooled, knowing they likely wanted to isolate him while they figured out their next move but truthfully some sleep sounded appealing and this was the most interesting twist his life had taken in a little while.

He had actually managed a few hours sleep, but soon the sun had been high in the sky and he had been woken as the room filled with bright daylight; he hadn't even bothered to try and sleep again after that. He was now starting to grow impatient though, and was determined that if someone didn't come to talk to him soon, then he would break himself out.

In the meantime, however, he figured he might as well make good use of the facilities that had been provided. So, pushing himself up off the bed, he quickly removed his trousers, the only item of clothing he had bothered to put back on after his delightful romp with Clint at the top of the climbing wall, and headed into the en-suite.

Even in these relatively simple guest quarters the en-suite bathroom was lavish. It was all done in muted, natural tones but there was no doubt that this was top of the line fixtures and fittings. Harry stepped into the unnecessarily large shower and turned it on, just letting the pleasantly warm water wash down over him.

Unable to resist, he spread his arms wide and turned full circle, enjoying the space just because he could, his head tipped back and his eyes pinched shut against the water that fell on his smiling face. Brushing the water away from his eyes and running his fingers through his soaking hair, he decided that maybe having such a large shower wasn't a bad thing after all.

Harry took his time to wash thoroughly and had just finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair when he thought he heard something. He quickly shut the water off, staying very still so he could listen carefully; he didn't think that he was in any danger but his life so far had taught him the value of being on alert.

"Mr Potter?" an unfamiliar voice called out, and it sounded to be close to the partially open door into the en-suite.

"One minute," Harry called back, glancing towards the door but he was unable to see anything. He was definitely curious as to whom it was that the great Tony Stark would call in for backup in a situation like this. As he stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the fluffy towels from the side, he couldn't help but wonder if he was about to meet another of the Avengers.

He scrubbed at his hair roughly with the towel, just to stop it from dripping too badly, before quickly drying the rest of himself and wrapping the towel around his waist. He didn’t particularly want to go out and meet the unknown person while almost completely naked but he didn’t have anything else to put on.

Stepping back out into the bedroom, Harry found a man waiting for him there; he was smartly dressed in a well-fitting suit and was stood a little rigidly, close to the end of the bed. “Good morning, Mr Potter,” the man greeted with a pleasant smile.

“Harry, please,” the wizard insisted, holding out his free hand, which the other man shook firmly. “And you are?” Harry asked making no secret of looking the well-suited man up and down.

“Phil Coulson, Agent Phil Coulson,” the man informed him. “I work for S.H.I.E.L.D.,” he added, not that that helped Harry any as he had never heard of such an agency. “I can send someone to find you some clothes," the man offered, as his eyes darted down to Harry’s towel and quickly back up to Harry’s amused eyes.

"If you want," Harry said casually, shrugging his shoulders as he walked over to the window, one hand on the towel around his waist just to make sure that it didn't fall a moment sooner than he intended it to. "Does my nudity bother you?" he asked with a tone of mild curiosity, turning from the impressive view in front of him to watch the man with interest.

"Not really," Coulson told him calmly. He wasn't, however, going to mention the fact that his body was enjoying the sight of the young man in front of him a little more than he should have been; he supposed it was only natural given the release he had been denied not long ago.

“Soo…” Harry said, “shield you say?” He wanted to know more about this man, but it didn’t seem like Phil Coulson was much for sharing, at least not of his own accord.

“Stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,” Agent Coulson told him bluntly.

Harry stared at him for a moment, blinking a couple of times. “Yeah, I can see why you would shorten that,” he said with a chuckle. “So, are you the man they call in when they have trouble getting Tony’s one night stands to leave?” he asked with a smirk.

“Not usually,” Coulson told him, looking thoughtful, “but you seemed to merit some kind of special consideration.”

“Aww, I’m flattered,” Harry said with all the innocent sweetness he could muster, even going so far as to flutter his eyes. “I assume that Tony and Clint mentioned my abilities,” he said with a smirk as he stepped closer to the Agent.

“Yes, I have been made aware that you claim to have magic,” Coulson said flatly, having been fully informed about what exactly Harry had been up to during his short stay in the Tower.

Harry chuckled. “Mhmm, yes that too,” he agreed with a wink, stepping straight into the Agent’s personal space. “I presume you would like a demonstration.”

-#-

Fury had his arms crossed over his chest, standing between Stark and Barton as the three of them watched the video feed from the guest bedroom on a few tablets that Tony had set up. He wasn’t at all sure what to make of the young man who Coulson was currently talking to.

He trusted his lover without doubt but he had heard all about what Harry had been up to with Tony and then Clint, and the rather handsome young man wasn’t exactly wearing a lot of clothes at the moment.

“How long do you think Agent will be able to hold onto his clothes?” Tony asked, leaning around Fury to speak with Clint.

Clint simply chuckled at that; he had a lot of respect for Agent Coulson and knew that the man had excellent self-control, but he had thought he did too and yet he had still had ended up with his cock up Harry’s arse. Not that he was complaining because they had both really enjoyed themselves, and he was feeling quite relaxed after his release.

Fury, however, was not nearly so amused, his jaw tightening almost as a reflex when Harry started to obviously flirt. He clenched his hands into fists, as he resisted the urge to storm next door and put himself firmly between his lover and Harry and make it perfectly clear exactly who it was that Coulson belonged to.

“Mhmm, yes, that too,” he heard Harry say, watching as Coulson stood his ground, despite the young Brit getting so close. “I presume you would like a demonstration,” Harry offered in such a salacious tone that Fury’s resolve broke and he all but stormed from the room without an explanation, the door slamming shut behind him.

“What crawled up his ass?” Tony asked, looking rather stunned at the Director’s odd behaviour. Usually Fury was almost annoying collected in Tony’s opinion, so to see him seem to lose his temper was a rare thing.

“Agent Coulson,” Clint suggested, turning to Tony with a devilish smirk. The billionaire laughed a little, wondering just how he had missed the fact that Coulson and Fury were a thing if it was something that others knew about.

“That’s not the way around they were when I called this morning,” Tony told Clint, ignoring the archer’s wide-eyed expression, his attention fixed on the video of the room next door, watching with interest as Fury barged in.

-#-

Harry was almost pressed against the front of Coulson’s suit when the bang of the door being swung open made them both jump. The stern figure who now stood just inside the doorway was certainly an impressive sight and Harry actually stepped away from Agent Coulson to get a proper look at the other man.

He was tall, dressed head-to-toe in black, complete with an impressive long leather jacket that hung all the way down to his shit-kicker boots. Harry didn’t miss the pistol strapped to the man’s thigh, and held back the numerous questions he had about the eye-patch. He got the impression that this was the man in charge, though of what he still wasn’t quite sure.

“Sir,” Coulson said a little stiffly as the newcomer stepped further into the room, swinging the door shut behind him. Harry’s gaze flicked back and forward between the two of them for a few moments before breaking into a knowing grin.

“Oh this just got a whole lot more interesting,” Harry said quietly, looking decidedly pleased with the turn of events. He wouldn’t, of course, try to push anything that either one of them didn’t want but his head was already filling itself with ideas of being wedged between these two men, and his cock was twitching its agreement to that suggestion.

“I was curious to meet you myself, Mr Potter,” the tall newcomer stated; his eyes were fixed on Harry, but Harry still got the impression that the man was very aware of Agent Coulson’s every move regardless.

“I’m flattered,” Harry told him, watching the man with interest, “though I am not exactly sure who you are. And besides, not sure I am half as interesting as you lot seem to think I am.”

“Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” the man stated bluntly, and Harry glanced over at Coulson again, wondering if the Agent really was sleeping with his boss. Though, he thought as he looked back at the Director, he could definitely see why Coulson would.  “Stark and Barton had some interesting things to say about you,” Fury added, his eyes narrowed as he watched Harry closely.

“I bet they did,” Harry said with an amused chuckle, as Fury stepped over towards the pair of them. “All complimentary I hope,” he added with a cheeky grin, wondering what exactly Tony and Clint had been saying about him; he supposed it couldn’t be anything too terrible given that he was being handled with caution and curiosity, rather than fear.

“Actually, it mostly was,” Fury said, with a tone of mild surprise and concerned scepticism.

“Though Stark did seem a little disgruntled about your interactions with JARVIS,” Coulson added with just enough teasing to make Harry strongly suspect that Tony was watching and listening through his computers.

“Yes, I had noticed that JARVIS wasn’t responding when I tried to talk to him a little while ago,” Harry commented mildly, turning his attention back to Coulson. Truthfully, after how he had manipulated the AI, he hadn’t been surprised that he wasn’t being allowed to communicate with JARVIS any further. “I was starting to get a little bored and lonely,” Harry added with an exaggerated sigh, as he moved to stand in front of Coulson. “It really was good of you to send such a handsome Agent to amuse me,” he said, smiling sweetly at Fury as he reached out and slid a hand just under the lapel of Coulson’s suit such that his hand was resting over the Agent’s heart.

He had barely felt it beat twice under his palm however, before strong fingers tightened around his wrist and he released an involuntary gasp as he felt a large presence looming over him, all but pressing against his bare back. He was impressed; Fury didn’t look to be particularly young but he was certainly spry, Harry hadn’t even really noticed when the man had moved behind him.

“Agent Coulson is not here for your amusement,” Fury stated, his voice deep and possessive. “And nor am I,” he added quickly, when Harry turned to look at him over his shoulder, mouth half open ready to say something.

“Why don’t you tell me what you are here for then,” Harry suggested, making no effort at all to escape from between the two men and knowing full well that the towel around his waist would be doing nothing to keep Agent Coulson front realising just how aroused he was at the moment; one glance down over Harry’s shoulder and Fury would be able to clearly see as much too.

“We are here because Stark invited us,” Coulson told him, and Harry turned his attention back to the Agent, leaning in a little closer despite the hold Fury still had on his wrist. Harry saw Coulson’s eyes widen minutely and pupils dilate, and knew that the Agent could feel his erection pressing against him.

“I am so glad he did,” Harry said with a grin, using the closeness of their bodies to cover the movement of his fingers as he brushed them over the tented crotch of Coulson’s trousers. “The more the merrier and all that,” he added, glancing up at Fury once more, when the Agent failed to stifle a gasp at the teasing sensation of Harry’s digits.

The tall man at Harry’s back watched him with a stern calculating expression, as Harry found the zip on Coulson’s trousers and very slowly slid it down. The sound was loud in the quiet room, accompanied only by Coulson’s deep breaths, as the man obviously tried to control himself.

“I will tie you up if you can’t behave,” Fury stated, his eyes narrowed, daring Harry to continue along this path.

“Will you?” Harry asked with a hint of hopefulness. He didn’t even attempt to stop the towel from slipping off his hips as he leaned back against Fury’s body, letting the man get a full view of his hard cock, and him defiantly popping open the button on Coulson’s slacks. This position had the added bonus that he could now feel that the Director really was protesting too much, given the hardness that was pressing into Harry’s lower back.

“He really will,” Coulson said, meeting Fury’s eye as Harry used his unrestrained hand to push the slacks down over Coulson’s hips, letting them crumple to the floor. He was seriously turned on and all for this, but only if his lover was too, and so he watched the Director closely for a sign of protest as he kicked off his shoes and the crumpled trousers from around his ankles.

“You asked for it,” Fury whispered in Harry’s ear, as he released the young man’s wrists only to wrap his arms around Harry’s whole naked body. With one arm around Harry’s chest, the other hand cupping the young man’s groin, he moved him to the end of the bed; Harry groaned softly as each stepped gave delicious friction of the man’s large palm against his cock and fingers against his balls.

“Coulson was helping,” Harry protested feebly, as he was pressed face-down against the bed.

“Then maybe I will tie him up too once I am done restraining you,” Fury suggested, as he reached down to his waist, undoing his belt and yanking it free. “Roll over and move up the bed,” he instructed, lifting off Harry’s back and the young man wasted no time before doing as instructed, lying on his back near the headboard.

“Apparently he can do as he’s told when he really wants to,” Coulson said with amusement from where he was stood at the foot of the bed, his hand brushing over the bulge in his S.H.I.E.L.D. themed briefs.

“Sounds familiar,” Fury commented drily, throwing his lover a pointed look as he looped the belt around both of Harry’s wrists and then the cast iron bars at the head of the bed. Coulson looked unrepentant; he knew that Fury wanted him for exactly who he was, stubborn, defiant streak and all.

Harry gave his arms an experimental tug once Fury was done, smiling when the belt held him; he knew he could have transfigured some fabric or ropes for them to use, but he rather liked the unforgiving thick leather, and he knew that if it got too much it would be easy for him to summon his wand from the pocket of his trousers and release himself.

“If you want to stop, tell me and we will,” Fury said seriously, looking Harry in the eye. The young Brit nodded; he knew he could get away if he needed to but the man’s promise was reassuring nonetheless. “Good,” he said, before moving off the bed to stand next to his lover.

“Stark and Barton aren’t likely to turn off the cameras or avert their eyes,” Coulson pointed out, speaking to both of them as Fury came to stand in front of him and started removing his tie. He was aware that the other two men were likely still in the room next door, watching their every move via the cameras, and he wanted to be sure they all knew what they were getting into.

“Well I’ve got nothing they haven’t seen before,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders as best he could given the bindings around his wrists. “Doesn’t bother me if those perverts want to watch, but if they even think about distributing the video of this I will castrate them both,” he added loudly, knowing that Tony and Clint would be able to hear him.

“It’s not my ass that’s going to be bared to the cameras,” Fury said firmly, pocketing the tie, pushing the suit jacket off his lover’s shoulders, to the floor, and starting on the buttons of Coulson’s shirt. “Up to you, sweetheart,” he added with a smug expression, chuckling at the scowl Coulson gave him.

“Does it feel like I want to stop?” the Agent asked, grabbing hold of one of Fury’s hands and pressing it against his groin. “Like hell I am being left like this for a second time today,” he said firmly. “If you want any chance of actually sleeping in our bed this month you are going to fuck me hard enough to see stars.”

“That can be arranged,” Fury practically growled, giving up on the buttons and ripping the shirt from his lover's body, splaying a hand against Coulson’s chest, wanting to feel the skin beneath his fingers. Fury ignored the young man on the bed for a moment and focused on his lover, threading the fingers of his other hand through Coulson’s hair and pressing their lips together in a possessive and almost punishing kiss.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, writhing on the bed as his hips pushed up in a futile attempt to get some friction on his aching cock; he was finding the display before him seriously erotic and desperately wanting to touch himself, wanting the two men to touch him.

“Take these off,” Fury told his lover as they broke apart, pulling at the waistband of Coulson’s briefs, “and get on the bed, straddling him.”

Coulson nodded, feeling a little breathless from the kiss, moving to do as instructed the moment that Fury released his hold on him. He hurriedly removed the briefs, throwing them to the side uncaringly, before climbing atop the mattress; he paused for a moment to take in the sight of the aroused young man tied there.

“Straddle him,” Fury repeated impatiently, landing a swat to each of Coulson’s butt cheeks, earning a yelp of surprise and a glare, before quickly going to remove his boots. He had been half tempted to just keep them on but he didn’t want them getting in the way, or hampering his leverage when fucking himself into his lover.

By the time the boots were off and he had moved to the side of the bed, he was pleased to see that Coulson had done as instructed and now sat straddling Harry’s thighs. The younger man seemed to have regained at least some of his control, but was still breathing deeply, his eyes full of lustful need.

“Hands,” Fury stated simply, holding out one of his own; the simple instruction seemed to be enough for Coulson because the Agent promptly placed his wrists in the other man’s grasp. The Director pulled the tie from his pocket, and quickly wrapped it around Coulson’s wrists, binding them together.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Coulson’s lips before encouraging his lover to lean forward and hold onto one of the cast iron bars of the headboard. “Potter’s going to get the best view in the house while I fuck you,” he said as he attached the tie to the headboard, just above the belt holding Harry in place.

“Merlin,” Harry gasped out as he took in the sight of the man above him, the Agent’s grip on the headboard accentuating the muscles in his arms and chest and Harry longed to touch, pulling futilely against his bindings as he let his eyes follow the thin trail of hair down the man’s chest to his groin. Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, wishing he could wrap them around the leaking tip of Coulson’s cock, wanting to taste him and feel the stretch in his jaw as he took in as much as he could.

“Later,” Coulson promised with a wink, not having missed the expressions that flickered over Harry’s face, and wanting very much to help sate that look of hunger and desire. Right now though, he just wanted to feel his lover spearing him open and coming inside him.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Harry said with a grin but they were quickly distracted by Fury, who had moved to the end of the bed and making demands.

The Director used his deep authoritative voice, instructing Coulson to lift himself up and move to kneel between Harry’s legs, leaving the young Brit with his legs spread open either side of Coulson’s thighs. Harry felt exposed and couldn’t see what Fury was doing, not with Coulson just above him, but he was sure that was the point, to have him vulnerable and the dynamic of it was exciting him.

There was a small pop of a bottle opening and both Harry and Coulson shifted in eager anticipation, not knowing who or what exactly Fury was going to touch first. Harry moaned as slick fingers brushed over his balls and wrapped around his cock, stroking him firmly a few times, and he let out a frustrated whine when they disappeared leaving him desperate for more.

Harry was about to complain but was cut short when he realised exactly what Fury meant by ‘best view in the house’ as Coulson’s eyes pinched shut and the man let out a pleasured groan; the sounds that the Agent was making as Fury started to prepare him were sexy as anything and it was beautiful to watch the unrestrained pleasure morph Coulson’s expression.

“Nick,” Coulson pleaded, as a two slick fingers slid into him, stretching his hole open around them. Any patience he would normally have had had been used up earlier in the Director’s office and even with only two of his lover’s digits buried in his body he felt halfway to his orgasm. He was glad that Fury didn’t seem to have much patience either, given the way those fingers were being thrust into him and being spread.

He wanted to lose himself in the moment, in the sensations, but an aroused moan beneath him reminded him that they had company this time around and so he forced his eyes open, taking in the flushed tanned body writing beneath him.

Harry’s pupils were blown wide with lust as the young man pulled against the belt keeping his hands above his head; Harry couldn’t move much but was able to push his body up just enough for the tip of his cock brushed teasingly against Coulson’s, leaving a thread of pre-cum between the two but the small teasing touches of their erections did nothing to dull either of their need.

Fury didn’t let up, relishing the dominance he had over both the other men and watching the two of them together. He palmed his own cock through the thick material of his trousers as he added a third finger to Coulson’s body, the resistance against two he was already using having lessened.

“Are you watching, Potter?” Fury asked, as he withdrew his fingers from Coulson’s body a few moments later, his patience having worn out and the need to be inside his lover against taking over. He made quick work of undoing his own trousers and slicking up his aching length as he parted Coulson’s legs enough to give him space to get between them, spreading Harry further open in the process.

As he got on the bed and knelt behind his lover, he glanced down at the smaller man lying beneath Coulson and as he met Harry’s startlingly green eyes, the young Brit made a noise of confirmation, nodding eagerly. “Watch his face, watch how much he loves having me inside him,” Fury instructed and Harry nodded again, his eyes fixed on Coulson now.

“Quit teasing,” Coulson groaned impatiently, pushing his hips back towards his lover but finding himself unable to move far due to the tie around his wrists; it didn’t matter though because Fury was pushing forward, the head of his cock pressing into Coulson.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Harry gasped out, his own body desperately trying to find friction as he watched Coulson welcome the intrusion into his body. He glanced down between their bodies, and groaned in arousal; he could see his own cock, standing proud and eager for attention, and Coulson’s hanging down to meet it, and beyond their legs, he could see Fury, still full dressed, knelt behind the naked man above him.

“Yes,” Coulson muttered breathlessly, still trying to push back against his lover as Fury’s cock slowly inched deeper into his arse. The mild burn of the stretch was making him desperate for more and he wanted his lover to fuck him hard already but he knew Fury well enough to know that demanding that now would do nothing but encourage the man’s slow pace.

“Can you see how much he loves it?” Fury asked as he pushed the last of inch of his hard cock into his lover’s hole, his groin nestling against the curve of Coulson’s arse. He held himself there, refusing to move even as his lover shifted against him and clenched around his cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry exclaimed, more than a little jealous of the man above him and hoping that he was going to get a chance to experience the pleasure that was clear in Coulson’s face. “Beautiful,” he gasped out honestly, feeling honoured to be able to watch the pair of them so closely in such an intimate moment, that that they would share it with him.

Coulson didn’t even pause to think before leaning down to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss, needing to touch the young man beneath him and being rather limited in his options. Harry moaned happily into it and Coulson groaned loudly against the other man’s lips as Fury suddenly pulled out, only to thrust back in hard.

It was the least subtle but definitely most erotic ‘this man is mine’ message that Harry had ever seen, but he definitely got the message, watching in awe as the two men moved together. They ha d a synchronicity that only came with time and that just made him all the more honoured to be allowed to join them, and he tried to communicate that through the kiss. Even if his mouth hadn’t been occupied he doubted he would have been able to find the words.

Harry cried out in surprise and no small amount of relief as Fury’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him firmly; he had barely been touched before that moment and yet the whole experience had him about to come already.

“Close, yes, harder,” Coulson demanded, desperate for more of the cock that was thrusting in and out of his body. “So close,” he told them, and Harry’s attempt at echoing the sentiment came out as little more than a garbled sound of pleasure as the Director’s hand continued to pump his erection.

It really did only take a few more thrusts before Coulson was coming hard, his seed splattering Harry’s chest, as his arse clamped down against the intrusion still thrusting into his body. Harry was barely a second behind, crying out as his own cock erupted in Fury’s still moving hand, watching Coulson’s orgasm having been enough to push him over the edge.

 The two of them were still panting their way through their climaxes when Fury thrust hard, holding himself inside Coulson, his hand stilling on Harry’s slowly softening cock, and the Director emptied himself into his lover’s body, leaving all three of them trying to catch their breath.

-#-

 Harry hummed softly in approval, as the Director worked his fingers into the muscles of Harry’s right arm, which had cramped up on being released. The young Brit was lying on half on his front, his naked body pressed against Coulson’s side and a leg lazily lying over the Agent’s. Fury was still mostly clothed, having ditched his jacket, gun and holster before lying down, and was sat with his back against the headboard.

“If you old men are feeling up to it, I would really like to suck you off,” Harry told Coulson conversationally, nudging the man’s flaccid cock gently with his knee. “Preferably with you buried in my arse,” he added, glancing up at Fury.

Coulson laughed, pleasantly surprised and amused by the young man's enthusiasm and bluntness. “I’m ready when you are,” the agent said, tucking his hands behind his head, as he parted his legs enough to give Harry room and looked at the young man expectantly.

Fury let go of the young man’s arm and nodded his agreement, and so Harry was grinning as he moved to settle between Coulson’s thighs; Harry tucked own legs up under his body, slightly spread, his bare arse in the air as he mouthed at the base of the man’s flaccid length.

Coulson looked completely relaxed, even as his cock hardened slightly already, Harry’s breath ghosting over his groin as the young man leaned in close before licking his way up the soft length.Fury shed the rest of his clothes, watching as Harry took the tip of the slowly hardening cock between his lips, and swirled his tongue around it, before sucking more into his mouth.

The Director chuckled deeply, watching Coulson’s calm, collected façade began to crumble as the man’s erection started to fill. Grabbing the lube from his jacket pocket, Fury moved back over to the bed, slicking his fingers as he went.

He spread the cheeks of Harry’s arse, earning a moan of approval from the young man, which in turn sent vibrations trembling through Coulson’s now nearly hard cock. Fury teased as the edge of Harry’s hole, running his slicked finger around the rim before pushing just the tip inside. He would take care with this young man because, unlike with his lover, he didn’t know how much Harry could take.

However, it seemed that Harry wasn’t any keener on the slow pace than Coulson usually was, because he pushed back against the digit. Fury was able to push one finger in with enough ease that he confidently added a second quickly, pressing them into Harry’s willing and eager body. Harry moaned happily, rocking his body between the fingers pushing into him and the cock between his lips.

“Fuck,” Coulson gasped out, as Harry’s vocal approval of Fury’s actions sent tingles down his cock. He threaded his fingers into Harry’s dark, messy hair, encouraging the young man to keep going, because it felt amazing. It only got better when he managed to lift his head and take in the view he had of Fury, fully naked with his fingers thrusting into Harry’s body.

Harry let Coulson’s erection slip from between his lips, glancing over his shoulder at Fury. “More. I’m not fragile,” he told him, his arousal leaving him breathless. “More. Please,” he all but begged as he moved his hand between Coulson’s legs, teasing the man’s balls.

Harry whimpered at the stretch, as the Director gave him what he was asking for, pushing three fingers into the young man’s body. It was almost too much, the wonderful sensations so very distracting and it took great effort to focus on the pleasure he was trying to give Coulson, as he wrapped his fingers around Coulson’s cock, stroking the length.

Coulson’s hips seemed to move of their own accord, thrusting up into Harry’s hand. Fury was setting a fast pace, stretching Harry’s body open and when Harry leaned down it took a few attempts to get Coulson’s cock back into his mouth. When he managed it though, he relished the strain on his jaw as he let the weight of it glide over his tongue.

It was fortunate that they had all come so recently, otherwise they would have been racing towards their climaxes far quicker than any of them would have wanted, losing themselves in the pleasure of each other. Harry gasped in surprise when the fingers of Fury’s free hand knotted in his hair and lifted him off Coulson’s leaking erection.

“On your back,” Fury instructed, leaning forward to speak directly into Harry’s ear and withdrawing his fingers from the young man’s body. Harry and Coulson shared a look for a second, before both turning to look curiously at Fury. For a moment the Director thought he might have to repeat himself but then Harry obeyed, Coulson leaning up on his elbows to watch.

“Like this, sir?” Harry asked teasingly, deliberately spreading his legs and displaying himself to Fury’s eyes, smirking at the lust he could see in the Director’s expression.

Fury didn’t respond, other than to move himself back between Harry’s legs, and turned to his lover. “I think you should put that cock back down his throat, keep his cheekiness in check,” the Director suggested, his tone teasing.

“Merlin, yes,” Harry agreed, liking the sound of that idea very much. His pupils were blown wide with lust as Coulson moved to straddle his chest, the man’s tempting cock standing proud and leaking pre-cum just a few inches from Harry’s face.

Coulson grabbed one of Harry’s hands and put it on his thigh. “Pinch me if you want me to stop, if you want either of us to stop,” the Agent instructed firmly, a serious expression on his face; however, that quickly faded to a smile when Harry nodded his understanding, licking his lips eagerly.

Harry was so focused on the man straddling his chest that he couldn’t help the noise of surprise that passed through his lips when Fury’s hands gripped his legs and spread them. He knew that he must be so exposed to the Director’s gaze but didn’t take his eyes off Coulson, letting out an aroused moan as a finger brushed over his hole.  

“Ready?” Fury asked, as he pushed the tip of his finger into Harry’s body, in a promise of things to come. Harry nodded enthusiastically before realising that the Director couldn’t see him properly given Coulson’s position and so he gasped out his confirmation.

Even with how carefully he had been prepared, and the two bouts of sex he had had not so long ago, Harry felt the stretch as Fury’s cock pushed into his body, his legs resting either side of the Director’s waist as the man pressed deeper into him and his hands gripped tightly onto Coulson’s thighs. He was finding a strange peace in allowing these two men control him, take care of him, and he was able to just enjoy the pleasure they were giving him, that he was giving them.

“I want you inside me too, I want to taste you,” Harry told Coulson breathlessly, licking at his lips again. “Please,” he groaned as he felt Fury withdraw a little only to thrust back in deeper.

“Remember,” Coulson said, brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair, “one pinch and I’ll stop,” he reminded, knowing that soon Harry would be incapable of words, and wanting to be certain that they weren’t doing anything to him that he didn’t want.

“I know,” Harry promised him, “but please,” he begged and Coulson simply nodded, smiling at Harry sweetly as he took his own cock in hand and knelt up enough to brush the tip over the young man’s lips.

Harry’s tongue darted out, swirling around the head of Coulson's erection, as Fury’s groin pressed snugly against the cheeks of his arse, the Director’s cock now fully buried inside him. “Please,” Harry repeated, looking up at Coulson with lust blown eyes.

“We’ve got you,” Coulson assured him, using one hand on the headboard to support his weight as he used the other to ease his length into Harry’s mouth, those soft lips caressing his sensitive cock and the young man’s saliva easing the way.

“Yes, like that,” Fury praised, watching his lover claim Harry’s mouth while he picked up the pace with which he was thrusting into Harry’s body. He had his fingers wrapped around the Brit’s erection, stroking him in time with his movements.

“So good,” Coulson gasped out, as Harry’s tongue worked on his erection, bringing him as much pleasure as his own movements were, and though the young Brit’s hands were gripping his thighs tightly, there was no sign of a pinch or any protest from Harry.

On the contrary, he seemed to love every moment of it, his body writhing beneath the other two men as the three of them barrelled towards their climaxes, their breathless noises of approval combining with the almost vulgar sounds of their bodies moving together. And sure enough it wasn’t long before Harry was spilling himself in Fury’s hand, his body clenching around the length in his arse as he squeezed every drop from the Director and swallowed Coulson’s seed.

Coulson all but flopped onto the bed next to Harry in an exhausted heap, as the three of them tried to catch their breath and revelled in those post-orgasmic moments. “That was amazing,” Coulson said, giving Harry, who was already half asleep, a chaste kiss.

“Yes,” Harry said, unable to form much rational thought at the moment. “Amazing,” he agreed, as he felt Fury move to lie down on his other side, letting himself fall into an easy sleep, safe between the Director and his Agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts and opinions.  
> Still planning for the next chapter to be Loki/Harry but I could possibly do a small interlude chapter before then to show what happened with Clint and Tony when they were left alone in this chapter (it would be short, probably a few thousand words at most). I only want to spend the time on that if there is genuine interest though.
> 
> Also, I would be interested in hearing your thoughts about whether or not Harry should end up with someone (or even several someones) at the end of all this. I am actually kind of liking the idea of him ending up with Fury and Coulson, but I am open to suggestions and opinions (though not Tony and/or Steve, as I have other plans for those two ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely a WIP, and I do have a few ideas about where it is going, with Harry going for a walk around the tower and meeting some of the other residence, but I would love to know which of the avengers you would most like to see Harry with in the next chapter (sadly I am going to exclude Steve from this, as I have something of a plan for him, though I could potentially be persuaded to go outside the avengers to others such as Coulson, Fury or Loki, if there was demand for it). I also would love to here is there are any specific locations in the tower you want to see defiled, anything you particularly want to see happen ;)  
> I make no promises that your requests will be written, but they will all be given fair consideration.


End file.
